


El mejor

by Allenwalker249



Category: Naruto
Genre: Commoner, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Royalty, alternative universe, empire japan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Sasuke era consiente que aquello era una locura. Incluso el mismo había juzgado y ridiculizado aquellas películas en donde los protagonistas se casaban en tan solo semanas de conocerse, bueno… Naruto y el apenas llevaban dos meses en una “relación” y joder… ¡Sabía que era una locura! Pero…. Necesitaba hacerlo.  Solo faltaba una semana para que el curso terminara, Naruto estaba próximo a hacer un examen final para medir su inglés y una vez y eso ocurriera… Naruto. Su Naruto se marcharía y el… no lo dejaría ir ¡No lo haría!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> este es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace días atrás♥   
Ya esta completa esta semana iré subiendo los capítulos.

**CAPITULO UNO**.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro al despertar. Agarro su celular y observo los mensajes nuevos que habían llegado a este, la gran mayoría era del grupo de Whatssap del curso intensivo de inglés y otros idiomas que estaba reforzando. Lo otro, era una llamada perdida de su tío abuelo Izuna. La única persona de su familia con la que mantenía contacto.

Llevaba ya seis meses viviendo en Londres, habían varias razones del porque estaba allí, entre ellas para estudiar y la otra porque habia sido un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su Tio Izuna y la última… para mantenerse lejos de sus padres y de su hermano mayor.

Después de todo y por propias palabras de su padre _“el solo era un estorbo y habían cosas más importantes que el en ese momento”_ aquello… se lo habia dicho su padre en su último cumpleaños. Su madre habia estado presente y no habia dicho nada, incluso ella misma habia olvidado que su hijo menor cumpleaños años ese día. Y él tampoco les habia dado el gusto de recordárselos.

Ya que… El gran Itachi. El Dios Itachi, recibiría un premio y algunos reconocimientos y entre Itachi y el, Itachi era el mejor. Ya que el gran Itachi habia llevaba a la empresa Uchiha a la cima.

A pesar de que él se habia esforzado. Se habia graduado con honores del colegio y de la universidad ¡Sabia más idiomas que el mismo Itachi! Pero… sus padres no parecían ver sus logros. Su tío Izuna habia estado presente cuando su padre le habia dicho todo aquello, Su tío…Le ánimo, y horas después, él ya se encontraba en un avión.

Seis meses sin que sus padres supieran de él. Y Seis meses sin saber de sus padres. Él les habia hecho un favor ¿No? Sin el estorbando, podrían disfrutar a gusto de los logros de Itachi.

Observo la hora, en Japón era de madrugada así que no llamaría. Se dio una ducha y desayuno, busco sus libros y se arregló para salir. Las clases comenzarían dentro de poco.

*********************

— ¿No es de madrugada? ¿Qué haces llamándome, tío?—Pregunto Sasuke al contestar la llamada que habia entrado a su celular.

—Pues… estaba preocupado, quería saber de ti ¿Cómo van las clases? Dentro de tres meses terminara el curso…—Le recordó, — ¿Quieres quedarte allá?

Sasuke bufo al escuchar aquello, aunque agradecía la preocupación de su tío hacia el—Yo... No sé, creo que sí. —Dijo algo cohibido—Solo estorbare allá. Buscare un trabajo.

Izuna rio al otro lado del línea—Ese es mi muchacho… ¡Así se habla! ¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo establecido allá… puedo hablar con él y…

—No, no…—Sasuke se apresuró y le interrumpió—Yo… conseguiré un trabajo por mi propia cuenta.

—Sasuke. Sé que quieres demostrarte a ti mismo que lograras lo que te propongas pero... todos necesitamos una ayuda—Insistió el hombre mayor a su sobrino.

—Hablaremos de eso luego—Dijo Sasuke, por ahora no quería pensar en su futuro—Aun falta para que termine el curso.

—Si… tienes razón, cuídate—Le pidió Izuna—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme ¿Vale?

—Vale…Adiós.—Colgó para suspirar nuevamente. Quería quedarse allí para siempre y no volver a ver el rostro de sus padres, ni el de ninguno de sus familiares. A excepción al de su tío…y amigos.

—D-disculpa…—Alguien le llamo.

Sasuke se volteo, un chico más bajo y de cabello rubio le miraba con cierto nerviosismo.— ¿Si?—Sasuke le respondió en un perfecto inglés.

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron sonrosadas— ¿Hablas japonés, no?—le dijo utilizando el idioma mencionado.

Sasuke enarco una ceja—Si, es mi idioma nativo—Le respondió utilizando su idioma de nacimiento— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me he perdido—Le dijo a Sasuke—y todos parecen hablar cualquier idioma menos este…—Murmuro avergonzado— ¿podrías ayudarme?—le pidió.

Sasuke asintió, la curiosidad llego a el— ¿También eres de Japón?—Le pregunto.

—Si…yo…Namikaze Naruto—Dijo presentándose haciendo una reverencia—Un gusto.

—Uchiha Sasuke—Sasuke también se presentó y le imito. Trato de buscar el apellido Uzumaki entre el selecto grupo de apellidos importantes que sabía pero no lo encontró— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Podrías decirme donde queda bienestar estudiantil?—Le pregunto nervioso—Mi Ingles es bastante malo—Le explico, Sasuke enseguida noto que aquel chico parecía hablar por los codos—Detesto esto, ¿Por qué se me ocurrió venir aquí?

Sasuke rodo los ojos— ¿No has practicado otros idiomas?—pregunto mientras le hacía señas para que le siguiera. — ¿Alguno que domines a la perfección?

—El japonés—Naruto soltó una risita—El español—Murmuro Naruto sonriéndole—Es un idioma fascinante ¡De veras! El francés también me gusta, mi nivel es intermedio, en el inglés soy un asco total.

Sasuke negó varias veces siempre ambos caminaban. Entonces la pulsera de color rojo que llevaba el chico en su mano derecha le dio varias respuestas. Un Doncel. Había varios en sus clases..— ¿Viniste para reforzar tu inglés?

Naruto asintió—Si…—Dijo con voz aburrida—y también para escaparme de cierta presión.

— ¿Presión?—Aquello le dio curiosidad al chico pelinegro.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo. Observo al chico piel pálida. Era bastante guapo pero… era algo que él no le diría, el pelinegro habia sido como un salvavidas para el en ese momento—He… problemas familiares. —dijo.

—Ya veo...—Sasuke recordó los suyos propios—Tu y yo coincidimos en lo mismo.

— ¿Problemas familiares?—repitió Naruto.

Sasuke asintió y se detuvo—sigues derecho, bienestar estudiantil esta allá, trata de defenderte con tu inglés. Naruto.

*******************

—¿Sasuke podrías quedarte un momento?—Pidió uno de los profesores justo cuando la clase termino.

El pelinegro se acercó al escritorio sintiéndose ligeramente extrañado por la petición de segundos atrás. —¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto Sasuke al docente.

El hombre negó calmándole—Sasuke necesito que ayudes a un estudiante con su inglés—Murmuro este—Hemos hablado internamente y se te pagara por tu ayuda—Le dijo—No maneja muy bien su inglés y… explicarle sería algo complicado para nosotros ya que… su idioma nativo es japonés y…

—Espere…—Sasuke recordó al Doncel rubio de la mañana— ¿Habla de Naruto?

— ¿Lo conoces?—Murmuro algo sorprendido.

Sasuke asintió sin contar su pequeño encuentro.

—Bueno, necesito que le ayudes... tu inglés es perfecto, Sasuke. Estoy seguro que Naruto aprenderá rápido si le ayudas, y aún más si le corriges en su idioma nativo—Le pidió—Te enviare algunas guías en al correo ¿Vale? —El profesor le entrego un papel con un número de teléfono—llámalo, y póngase de acuerdo en las horas.

**************

—Usuratonkachi—Dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto respondió a su llamada.

—¿Usuratonkachi? ¿A quién le dices así, bastardo?—Respondió el rubio. Sasuke se burló internamente al escuchar su molestia— ¿Quién eres?

—Sasuke ¿Recuerdas? El que te ayudo esta mañana—Le respondió—Me han pedido que sea tu tutor con lo del inglés. ¿Podríamos reunirnos en media hora para establecer un horario?

— ¿Me ayudaras?—La voz del chico sonó aliviada— ¡Sí! Por supuesto... ¿En dónde?

—En la cafetería de la Institución—Le dijo Sasuke y rápidamente le explico cómo llegar—te veo allí en media hora.

— ¡Estaré allí, de veras!

*******************

Sasuke enarco una ceja al notar que el rubio habia llegado acompañado por un hombre de cabello gris, el rostro de este está oculto por un tapa boca color negro.

—¿y él es…?—Pregunto sin saludar.

—Oh él es…Kakashi—Murmuro Naruto haciendo una seña a este—es mi escolta.

El peligris hizo reverencia, Sasuke le imito.

— ¿Escolta?—Repitió Sasuke con ligera sorpresa— ¿Por qué necesitas uno?—Pregunto con curiosidad.

—A pedido de mis padres..—Dijo Naruto tomando asiento, tratando de hablar muy poco de su familia. Kakashi se apartó yéndose a otra esquina y pasado desapercibido.—¡Bien!—Dijo el chico animado—tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

—Eso es bueno—Sasuke hizo un rápido horario en una hoja en blanco y luego replico otro—estos días…—dijo señalando al tiempo que escribía la hora— practicaremos en las mañanas, y estos días… en la tarde—Le aviso.

El doncel asintió viendo el horario— ¿Debo conseguir algún material de estudio?—Le pregunto.

Sasuke negó—Yo lo traeré.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

Sasuke entre cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba a Naruto leer el texto que le habia colocado. El doncel habia avanzado bastante, su inglés no era malo. Su única dificulta era que se enredaba a la hora de formar oraciones pero su pronunciación era bastante buena. Un mes que llevaban practicando, y dos meses que solo faltaban para que el curso finalizara..

—¿Sasuke?

La voz de Naruto saco al pelinegro del pequeño letargo en el que se encontraba. El oji negro le miro, en poco se tiempo se habia hecho amigo del chico rubio y ciertamente misterio que instruía. Naruto era todo lo contrario a su persona, era…cálido.—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto este viéndole, los ojos azules de Naruto era algo que Sasuke le gustaba mirar mucho— ¿Teme?

Sasuke suspiro—Hoy… es el cumpleaños de mi madre—Dijo, tal vez era el momento de desahogarse con alguien. De desahogarse un poquito.

— ¿La extrañas?—Pregunto el rubio recostado su rostro en la mesa, Kakashi estaba a lo lejos vigilándolos—Deberías llamarla.

Sasuke soltó una risita al escuchar eso, cerro el libro y miro los ojos azules de Naruto— ¿Llamarla?—Repitió este recordando la mirada que su madre le habia dirijo aquella ultima vez—No lo merece.

— ¿No?—repitió Naruto escuchándole— ¿Por qué…?

Sasuke se mordió los labios ligeramente—Mi hermano…. —Susurro recordando a Itachi—Mis padres… Siempre han puesto toda su atención en mi hermano mayor… en vez de a mí. Todo lo que…—trago ruidoso sintiéndose algo incómodo por hablar de sus problemas personales—Todo lo que yo he logrado… ha sido invisible para ellos... incluso han olvidado fechas importantes.

Naruto asintió al escuchar aquello, estiro su mano y agarro la de Sasuke. El varón miro al doncel por aquello. Naruto le sonrió—Pues… para mí tus eres el mejor Sasuke. —Dijo el rubio. Sasuke sonrió levemente haciendo el agarre ms fuerte—el mejor profesor, y el mejor amigo.

Sasuke siento un cosquilleo en su estómago al escucharle. —Gracias… Naruto.

**************

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Sasuke se volteo al escuchar la voz del rubio. Naruto llevaba colocando una yukata de color verde claro y un obi fuertemente apretado de color dorado. Kakashi estaba tras este como siempre aunque ligeramente concentrado leyendo un libro (de genero erótico) que siempre traía con él.

Kakashi le hizo un guiño mientras soltaba una risita—Daré una vuelta—les dijo y los dejo solos en su… cita. —No hagan nada malo niños…

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo— ¿Q-que…haremos?—Pregunto. Estaban en un centro comercial.

Sasuke observo el color rojizo en el rubio. El cosquilleo en su estómago era intenso. Sasuke, nunca se habia enamorado de nadie, ni tampoco se habia sentido atraído por ninguna chica ni doncel cuando estudio estuvo en la secundario o la universidad pero… Naruto. Naruto era diferente a todo lo que el habia conocido alguna vez. — ¿Qué haremos…?—Sasuke repitió aquello como un susurro. —Podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras…

—¡Sasuke!—Naruto se sonrojo con más fuerza, tapo su rostro ligeramente con sus manos—deja de decir ese tipo de cosas..

—Yo no he dicho nada malo—se burló el pelinegro agarrando al rubio de la mano—¿quieres ver una película?—le pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Los dedos de Naruto temblaron al sentir los de Sasuke sujetándole. Su corazón latía rápidamente. ¡Estaba en una cita! En una cita con… Sasuke. —Algo de acción..—pidió.

— ¿Terror?—Propuso Sasuke deteniéndose en la entrada del cine y viendo las películas que estaban en cartelera.

Naruto trago ruidoso— ¿T-terror?—Tartamudeo—B-bueno…sí.

Sasuke con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla del rubio— ¿Asustado…?—Murmuro en su oreja— ¿miedecito?

Naruto negó— ¡Claro que no! ¡De veras!

*********

La lengua de Sasuke acaricio la de Naruto mientras ambos se besaban. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron la espalda del rubio pero sin llegar a bajar hasta el trasero de este. Sasuke... No quería meter la pata en esto. Naruto era especial, especial para él.

Incluso se habia imaginado una vida con él. Con hijos, una familia. ¿Eso sería lo que pensarían las chicas y donceles cuando se enamoraban por primera vez?

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, aun así Sasuke acaricio el rostro bronceado de Naruto con dulzura, el carmín de las mejillas del rubio era adorable—Naruto…

— ¿Si…?—La voz del rubio era un susurro. Naruto estaba derretido en los brazos del varón.

—Te quiero…—Murmuro Sasuke sonrojándose. Pocas veces decía abiertamentamente sus sentimientos pero con Naruto. Con Naruto no podía controlarse.

Los labios del rubio temblaron. Naruto unió nuevamente sus labios con los de Sasuke para luego volver a separarse—Yo... también te quiero, Sasuke—Murmuro escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del más alto.

Sasuke sonrió ¿Así que… así se sentía la felicidad?

El pelinegro beso el cabello del rubio y le abrazo, con fuerza. Aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Naruto… Su Naruto... No lo dejaría ir.

*********

Sasuke era consiente que aquello era una locura. Incluso el mismo habia juzgado y ridiculizado aquellas películas en donde los protagonistas se casaban en tan solo semanas de conocerse, bueno… Naruto y el apenas llevaban dos meses en una “relación” y joder… ¡Sabía que era una locura! Pero…. Necesitaba hacerlo. Solo faltaba una semana para que el curso terminara, Naruto estaba próximo a hacer un examen final para medir su inglés y una vez y eso ocurriera… Naruto. Su Naruto se marcharía y el… no lo dejaría ir ¡No lo haría!

Observo la vitrina de la joyería buscando el anillo adecuado para la proposición. Cuando lo encontró, lo señalo al asesor y este lo mostro, le dio las especificaciones y pidió la talla correspondiente para el anillo. Sasuke la sabía así que la dijo.

Mientras esperaba, su celular sonó. Sasuke observo la pantalla, era un número desconocido y por lo que noto era una llamada directa de Japón.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿S-Sasuke?—La voz de Mikoto resonó, se notaba triste y angustiada.

El joven guardo silencio al escucharla.

—Sasuke…Mi amor, yo... lo siento—La mujer lloro al otro lado de línea con arrepentimiento—Lamento haber olvidado algo tan importante y… hacerte sentir menos ¡Tú eres muy importante para mi… Para nosotros!—le aseguro está al borde del llanto—Tu hermano está aquí… Itachi quiere hablar contigo… y tu padre mi amor…el…

Sasuke colgó la llamada y bloqueo el número del teléfono del cual le habían llamado. Tembló ligeramente, la rabia y otros emociones se alojaron en el pero… se tranquilizó, respiro profundo varias veces tratando de que aquello no cambiara sus planes del día. Ya luego llamaría a su tío Izuna para pedirle explicaciones.

—Aquí esta, Joven—Dijo el asesor entregándole la cajita aterciopelada—espero y sea un éxito.

Sasuke abrió la cajita y observo el anillo. El también lo esperaba.

************

—¿Cómo te fue…?—Pregunto Sasuke al encontrarse con Naruto en el parque. Era noche, y la institución de idiomas ofrecería un espectáculo de juegos artificiales.

—¡Pase!—Naruto agarro las manos de Sasuke para dar pequeño brincos contento—Soy el mejor..—Murmuro acercándose al rostro de Sasuke y besando sus labios.

Sasuke suelto una risita al escuchar aquello, unió sus labios y se besaron por segundos para luego separarse—¿Y yo..?

—El mejor de todos..—Suspiro el rubio viéndole.

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró al escuchar y notar los primeros juegos artificiales explotar y brillar en el cielo. Ambos estaban en un lugar solitario pero bien ubicado del parque en donde se encontraban, los dedos de Naruto se entrelazaron los suyos y Sasuke disfruto aquello. Disfruto algo tan sencillo, algo que en algún momento le habia parecido aburrido pero junto a Naruto… era lo mejor.

— ¿Sasuke…?—el rubio le llamo mientras las luces estallaban en lo alto del cielo.

— ¿Qué sucede, dobe?—pregunto viéndole.

La vista de Naruto se bajó mirando el suelo—Yo…—Tartamudeo—Yo... dentro de unos días me marchare y…no quiero que…

— ¿Esto termine?—Completo Sasuke la frase viéndole.

El rubio asintió—T-tengo algo que decirte…

—Yo primero…—Dijo Sasuke viéndole, los ojos de Naruto brillaban con tanta intensidad. Con más intensidad los luces pirotécnicas que brillaban en lo alto—Naruto…Yo... sé que... es una locura lo que te voy a pedir, incluso lo es para mí pero…—el pelinegro saco la cajita de color rojo de su bolsillo y se arrodillo frente al rubio.

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron rápidamente lleva bando sus manos hasta su boca aguanto una especie de sollozo.

—Cásate conmigo...—Pidió mostrando el anillo que estaba dentro de la cajita— no tengo mucho que ofrecerte mis padres apenas me considera como un hijo, no tengo una fortuna pero... te juro que te daré todo lo que te mereces—Le murmuro sosteniendo su mano y colocándose nuevamente de pie— todo lo que necesitas… no soy el mejor para ti. No soy quien tú mereces pero… dame la oportunidad de convertirme en el mejor para ti… Naruto.

Las lágrimas bajaron sin control por el rostro de Naruto, sin ser capaz de hablar asintió rápidamente. Sasuke deslizo el anillo por uno de los dedos del rubio, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la alegría y el miedo al pensar que sería rechazado, lo beso y le abrazo. Le abrazo con fuerza, estrechándole contra él.

—Sasuke…—Murmuro Naruto entre las lágrimas separándose—E-esto… parece un cuento de príncipes y princesas—Dijo riendo entre las lágrimas viendo su anillo.

Sasuke también sentía sus ojos humedecidos. Joder, también quería llorar—No soy un príncipe, Naru…

El ojo azul sonrió tomando las manos de Sasuke—No... No eres un príncipe—Le dijo viendo aquellos ojos negros que le gustaban—pero yo sí..


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES **

El ojo azul sonrió tomando las manos de Sasuke—No... No eres un príncipe—Le dijo viendo aquellos ojos negros que le gustaban—pero yo sí..

Sasuke rio al escuchar aquello—¿Eres mi príncipe azul?—preguntó. Los juegos artificiales aun estallaban.

Naruto se limpió lagrimas—Sasuke… Lo e-estoy diciendo enserio…—Murmuro el rubio ahora mirando el suelo—Yo…Soy un príncipe.

El azabache frunció el ceño mirándole confundido—¿Qué…?—Murmuro sin entender—¿Naruto?

—E-era lo que t-te quería d-decir…—Tartamudeo con cierto temor mientras acariciaba el anillo que estaba en su dedo—Yo… hago parte de la familia imperial—Murmuro rápidamente—M-mi a-abuela es la actual e-emperatriz y…

Sasuke guardo silencio al escuchar aquello. Trago ruidoso al escucharle, la familia imperial. La familia imperial. Para Sasuke aquello nunca habia sido algo de su fascinación, ni siquiera recordaba cual habia sido el último emperador de Japón, lo que si sabía era que habia muerto pero…— ¿T-tu…?

—S-si yo…—Naruto trago ruidoso—A-aún no he s-sido p-presentado e-en s-sociedad... mis p-padres me han mantenido protegido de la prensa y-ya que... y-yo…—el rubio fue incapaz de ver a su hora prometido—s-soy el h-heredo al título del… emperador... b-bueno e-emperador no… mi...e-esposo lo seria... yo sería su… ¿emperatriz?—tartamudeo—a-aparte de mi familia y los escoltas t-tu… e-eres el único que sabe mi identidad.

Sasuke casi se ahogó con su propia saliva al escucharle. Naruto era… Naruto era ¡Oh por buda y todos los santos!

— ¿S-Sasuke?—Murmuro Naruto preocupado al verle— ¿S-Sasuke…estas bien? S-sé que e-estas enojado y…. —los ojos del doncel se humedecieron rápidamente.

Sasuke respiro ruidoso—No... No estoy enojado, quiero decir... —Murmuro algo cohibido— ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?—pregunto tratando de buscar información en su propio cerebro.

—No hay fotografías mías de mi actual yo—Le dijo a Sasuke tratando de calmarle—solo cuando era pequeño, todos piensan que me llamo Nenma… Mi madre es la actual princesa pero... ella al ser mujer no heredara el título y yo... al ser hombre pero... “doncel” si pero... solo hasta que me case… mi e-esposo... y yo seriamos los siguientes emperadores, mi padre es un plebeyo y… el parlamento hizo una pequeña excepción para que mi madre no perdiera su título de princesa al casarse con un plebeyo al ser ella una de las ultimas descendientes de la familia imperial…

Sasuke parpadeo tratando de no desmayarse por la impresión—entonces tu… ¿tengo que pedirle permiso a tus padres, no?

Naruto rio nervioso al escucharlo, agarro las manos de Sasuke tembloroso—Sasuke yo… aunque me moría por contártelo no podía hacerlo pero… estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. De mis sentimientos hacia a ti... tal vez a mis padres les parezca una locura pero... Yo te amo—Dijo con el rostro enrojecido—Para mí eres el mejor, y Sasuke... Tu… mereces eres un gran hombre y Japón… entero debo reconocerte, y yo... quiero tenerte hasta la muerte nos separe.

Sasuke suspiro, contento pero nuevamente asustado beso a Naruto—La muerte… no lograra separarnos, Naruto.

*****************

Habia arribado a Japón junto a Naruto, cambiando por completo sus planes de permanecer en Inglaterra por lo que le restaba de vida. No le habia avisado a su tío que viajaría de vuelta, habia discutido con este días después de pedirle matrimonio a Naruto sobre la llamada que sus padres le habían hecho.

Ya se encontraba en el hotel donde se alojaría por dos semanas mientras buscaba un departamento al cual mudarse. Ya llevaba tres allí, prácticamente encerrado esperando noticias de Naruto. Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso aunque Kakashi (quien le habia visitado para darle apoyo moral) le aseguraba que no se notaba ni un poco.

— ¿Naruto?—Contesto Sasuke al ver su nombre en la pantalla— ¿Cómo…cómo fue?

—Bueno…—la voz de rubio era suave—mi madre al principio creyó que era una broma pero cuando le asegure que no me dijo algunas cosas… entre ellas que estaba loco, mi padre tuvo que calmarla.

Un peso se alojó en el estómago de Sasuke—Entonces… no aceptaron—dijo, los sueños comenzaban a desboronares.

Naruto suelto una risita, —A mi abuela le pareció romántico—Dijo hablando de la actual emperatriz—quiere conocerte para dar su última palabra, ella es quien debe aceptar.

Sasuke trago ruidoso— ¿Cuándo...?

—Hoy mismo, ponte elegante, Sasuke, Iruka va en camino.

***************

—Sasuke está en Japón—Informo Itachi al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a sus padres.

—¿E-está aquí?—Tartamudeo Mikoto, su mirada entristecida brillo—¿Por qué no.. Ha llegado a casa?—pregunto ella.

—No quiere llegar aquí, madre—Murmuro diciéndole lo obvio. Fugaku guardaba silencio—He intentado averiguar donde se está quedando pero aún no he encontrado su ubicación—le dijo—apenas la encuentre iremos y…

—Le pediremos disculpas por…—Mikoto sollozo sin poder evitarlo—Mi pequeño niño estaré pensando que no le queremos… que nosotros…

Itachi ladeo la vista, siempre habia tratado de eliminar las asperezas que existían entre su hermano y el. Siempre habia tratado de que sus padres no le dieran tanto importancia a su persona al ser el hermano mayor pero no lo habia logrado, y con eso habia lastimado a Sasuke, a su pequeño hermano.

—Izuna debe saber… donde esta ¿No?—Pregunto la mujer sin dejar de llorar— ¿estará bien? ¿Tendrá dinero suficiente?—se preguntó angustiada.

Itachi guardo silencio sin decir nada.

****************

—Tranquilo, Uchiha—Kakashi le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda a Sasuke—No van a comerte, ni matarte.

—Pero si a insultarme—Aseguro el joven con cierto nerviosismo.

—Cálmate, cálmate—le dijo Kakashi—La señora Mito es muy buena persona, y su hija Kushina también, solo es algo… malhumorada. Sé un amor con ella. —Murmuro este sacando su libro de icha icha Paradise—se coqueto.

—¿Coqueto?—repitió Sasuke.

—Adelante—Dijo un sirviente abriendo a la puerta de un pequeño salón.

Una anciana de cabello rojizo envejecido estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una silla de ruedas. Junto a esta una mujer de treinta y tantos años, Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto y hombre de cabellera rubia. Namikaze Minato, Naruto estaba junto a la anciana vistiendo una yukata.

—El señor Sasuke Uchiha—Presento el sirviente.

—Su…majestad imperial—Sasuke hizo una reverencia pronunciada ante esta, al tiempo que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse tras él.

—Así que tú eres Sasuke—Murmuro Kushina viendo al pelinegro, al tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a su prometido.

—Así es…—Sasuke hizo una nueva reverencia ante la princesa—encantado de conocerla.

—Pues… no puedo decir lo mismo—Murmuro kushina con el rostro fruncido—Le pediste matrimonio a mi hijo y apenas llevan cuando ¿Tres meses conociéndose?

—Kushina..—Mito hablo haciendo callar a su hija—no espantes al muchacho—le pidió esta para sonreírle suavemente—es un joven bastante apuesto, ¿Uchiha no es así?

Sasuke asintió.

—Los Uchiha son una familia tan antigua como la familia imperial—Le recordó a su hija—fueron samuráis, ninjas, terratenientes, incluso en algún momento hicieron parte de la familia imperial—le dijo a Kushina recordándole la historia—y también…algo bastante curioso…¿Sabes chico? Me causa algo de gracia, hace cuatrocientos años, en nuestra familia un Naruto y un Sasuke se casaron.

—Madre…—Kushina hablo con voz dura—¿Estas queriendo decir que…aceptas esta unión?

Mito suspiro—Creo que eres consiente en la posición en la que nos encontramos, el parlamento nos ha estado presionando. Tú no puedes heredar el trono Kushina, Naruto es el heredero y solo podrá tomar título cuando se case y yo ya soy una mujer anciana, Hashirama murió hace años y el gobierno me permitió continuar sus obligaciones al pensar que tendríamos una hijo, pero ya sabes, tu hermana Tsunade se casó con Jiraya y perdió su título de princesa, tu hermano pequeño murió y… cuando quede embarazada de ti, al pensar que serias un niño…—Mito no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Madre comprendo perfectamente pero…—La mirada de Kushina recayó sobre la de sasuke—no llevaban mucho conociéndose, no le conocemos y…

—Sasuke—Mito interrumpió a su hija haciéndola rabiar—Naruto te ama, tú le amas a él ¿No es así?

El joven asintió.

—No solo te comprometerás con él, sino con todo Japón. Estoy depositando mi confianza en ti, a ciegas. Naruto me asegura que tú eres el mejor para el ¿tu serás el mejor para nosotros?

—Lo intentare—Dijo Sasuke mirándole a los ojos.

Mito sonrió—Perfecto, acabas prácticamente de casarte con nosotros, Sasuke—La anciana rio—la cena esta lista, comamos y hablemos de algunas cosas, alguien encárguese de solicitar una cita con el parlamento, hay algunas cuantas leyes viejas que les daremos uso.

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá?—Pregunto Kushina.

Mito observo a su nieto y a su prometido.—le daremos un titulo nobiliario—Dijo la anciana sonriente—príncipe de Kyoto suena estupendo ¿O no querido?

Sasuke aún confundido y asustado asintió.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

El largo papeleo, las firmas que tuvo hacer y la larga entrevista que le hicieron los del parlamento hasta que se sintieron satisfechos estuvo a punto de colmar la paciencia de Sasuke pero, la señora Mito y el señor Namikaze le tranquilizaron.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que se habia involucrado con la familia imperial y ahora…

—Es japonés puro, es perfecto. Su linaje aún más—escucho decir a uno de los hombres del parlamento—su familia es de descendencia noble y guerrera, eso jugara mucho a su favor y prestigio—murmuro este—además, la familia imperial es impórtate para nosotros los japonés, si bien no tienen poder, es emblema de la perseverancia y los años que tenemos como nación, más de mil cuatrocientos años…y ahora todo esto está peligrando.

Todos asintieron por las palabras dichas de su compañero.—Bien, Sasuke… —Todos se colocaron de pie—desde ahora serás parte de la familia imperial. Sabes que no puedes retractarte te has comprometido con ellos, con nosotros y con el pueblo japonés.

Sasuke asintió—Cumpliré mis deberes lo más eficiente posible. —Murmuro este aun sintiéndose sorprendido por la rapidez en la toma de decisiones. Pensó que se demoraría más tiempo el que aceptaran su unión con Naruto pero…

Ellos asintieron y sonrieron. —Se subirá el anuncio en la página oficial y se enviara a los medios de comunicación—Le dijeron—dentro de tres días darás un discurso en el palacio imperial. La emperatriz te presentara, haz un buen discurso luego veremos la acogida.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente.

—Bien, Sasuke Uchiha—Murmuraron leyendo los documentos—a partir de ahora eres, Uchiha Sasuke Príncipe Imperial De Kyoto.—Los del parlamento le hicieron reverencia.

***************

El automóvil se detuvo en la entrada del hotel en donde aún vivía. Los del parlamento habían decidido que lo mejor era que se trasladara al palacio una vez e hicieran el pronunciamiento, ya que el príncipe no tenía estar viviendo en un jodido hotel.

— ¿Cuándo se hará oficial?—Pregunto Sasuke, Iruka bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta.

—Mañana se publicara en los periódicos, en la página oficial estará en unas horas—Aviso Kakashi al pelinegro—Dentro de poco te llamara tu nuevo asistente, tendrá una agenda muy ocupada su alteza.

Sasuke se sintió extraño al escuchar eso— ¿Su alteza?—repitió—esto parece de locos, Kakashi.—Murmuro mientras bajaba de este—pero…

—Naruto lo vale ¿No es así?—Le dijo este.

Sasuke asintió—Lo vale.

Entraron al hotel, el asesor los llevo al piso en donde Sasuke se alojaba, salieron al pasillo pero el joven se llevó una pequeña sorpresa. Sus padres y su hermano estaban allí.

—Mi amor…—Mikoto se acercó rápidamente a él y le abrazo con fuerza. Sasuke no respondió el abrazo. La mujer de cabello tembló mientras sollozaba—Oh Cielo, que bueno que estas bien…—Murmuro está tocando ahora su rostro.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto torciendo el gesto.

—E-estábamos preocupados—Mikoto se apartó de hijo para verle—L-llevábamos casi un año sin verte cielo, tú te fuiste y…

—Me fui para no estorbar—respondió Sasuke viendo a su madre y luego dirigió su mirada en su padre y hermano—Hay cosas más importantes que yo ¿No?

Fugaku soltó un suspiro al escucharle—Hice mal—dijo el hombre—No... Era mi intención decir aquello.

— ¿No?—La voz de Sasuke daba a demostrar lo enojado que estaba—pues tus palabras fueron muy sinceras y yo solo cumplí vuestros deseos.

—Basta, Sasuke, deja las estupideces. Solo estás haciendo un berrinche por todo lo que sucedió—Fugaku le miró fijamente—No te comportes como un niño ¡Eres un adulto!—Le grito.

Las cejas de Sasuke se juntaron. Observo a Itachi pero este solo ladeo la vista para no verle.

—Sé que soy un adulto—Le dijo a sus padres y hermano—ahora bien, ya que las cosas han quedado “claras” les pido y se marchen, deseo entrar a mi habitación.

Mikoto limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos—Sasuke, ¿pretendes quedarte aquí? En casa….

—No es necesario—Dijo con voz seria a su madre—Viviré donde quiera porque... soy un adulto ¿No?

Fugaku gruño se acercó precipitadamente hacia Sasuke pero Kakashi se interpuso empujándole y apartándole.

—Le recomiendo que no haga eso…—Dijo los peligris.

— ¿Quién diablos es este?—Pregunto el mayor a su hijo con demanda.

—No es algo que deba interesarte—Comento Sasuke, un celular sonó. Era el del pelinegro. Lo agarro y contesto— ¿Diga?

—Su alteza—Una voz desconocida hablo al otro lado de la línea—Mi nombre es Tenten King, a partir de ahora seré su asistente—Dijo está presentándose—Le aviso que el anuncio de su título ya ha sido subido a la página oficial del palacio.

— ¿Tan rápido?—Murmuro Sasuke sorprendido. No habia pasado una hora de aquello.

—El primer ministro ya ha agendado una cita con usted para mañana en la mañana, aparte tiene otras reuniones—Le dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea—También se le ha pedido trajes nuevos, y ya se está preparando su habitación en el palacio..—Le aviso esta—¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

— ¿Los medios de comunicación?—Pregunto este a la mujer.

—Lo anunciaran en el noticiero de la noche—Le contesto esta.

—Está bien—Dijo Sasuke tratando de no angustiarse por lo rápido en que se devolvía todo—Envíame el listado de las personas con quien tendré hablar mañana, por favor.

—Como ordene su alteza—Respondió tente y colgó.

— ¿Sasuke…?—Mikoto miro a su hijo— ¿Estás trabajando?—pregunto confusa al escucharle.

—Madre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo aquí con ustedes.

Fugaku frunció el ceño— ¿Estás trabajando en otra empresa que no es la de tu familia?—el rostro del hombre estaba enrojecido—¡Esto es una vergüenza!

—Papá…—Itachi hablo finalmente—estamos aquí para resolver los problemas no para incrementarlos. Deja que trabaje donde quiera, tú mismo lo has dicho, es un adulto y él toma sus propias decisiones.

— ¡Esta avergonzando a nuestra familia!—Dijo Fugaku en voz alta viendo al menor con molestia—¡Eres una vergüenza!—Le grito.

— ¡Fugaku!—Mikoto empujo a su esposo— ¡No le digas esas cosas a nuestro hijo!

— ¿No? ¡Se marcha sin decirnos, se comporta como un niño pequeño, no le importa su familia y trabaja para el beneficio de una empresa que no es la nuestra!—Le grito a su esposa y volvió su mirada en la de Sasuke—Haz perdido todo mi apoyo, olvídate que soy tu padre—Murmuro y comenzó a alejarse de este.

Mikoto estallo en llanto nuevamente—N-no le hagas caso, h-hijo—dijo está viéndole—hablare con él.

—No es necesario—Sasuke miro a su madre sin sentimiento alguno—ya no los necesito—le dijo y luego miro a su hermano—Nunca los necesite.

**************

** _La Casa Imperial se complace en nombrar al señor Uchiha Sasuke como nuevo integrante de la familia Imperial, asumiendo el cargo de príncipe Imperial de Kyoto al comprometerse con el Príncipe heredero Naruto Uzumaki._ **

** _Su alteza Imperial, el Príncipe Sasuke se ha implicado efusivamente con la corte imperial y comenzara a realizar y cumplir sus compromisos y obligaciones desde el día de mañana en pro de la nación del Japón. _ **

** _¡Felicitaciones al Príncipe por su nombramiento!_ **

** _¡Y en enhorabuena por su compromiso con el Príncipe Naruto!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

** **CAPITULO CINCO** **

Fugaku casi se desmaya al ver las noticias durante aquella noche. Sasuke, su hijo Sasuke aparecía en ellas, Sasuke... el...— ¡Te lo tenías guardado, Fugaku!—hablo alguien al otro lado de la línea cuando contesto su celular—Como decías que no sabías donde estaba, te creí pero veo que tenías otros planes... ¿cómo lograste enredar al chico con la familia imperial!

Fugaku trago ruidoso mientras observaba las noticias, Sasuke era impuesto como príncipe. Un príncipe... ¡Un Príncipe imperial!

— ¿Fugaku?— La voz insistió— ¿Amigo?

—T-te llamaré luego—Murmuro colgando el celular. Aunque este sonó nuevamente. Izuna su tío, estaba aún lado de el— ¿T-tu sabías sobre esto?— Le preguntó sintiéndose arrepentido inmediatamente de todo lo que había dicho a Sasuke aquel día horas atrás.

Izuna negó—Sasuke dejo de hablarme cuando les pase su número de celular—le respondió—pensé que habían resolvió las cosas.

Fugaku trago ruidoso. Mikoto estaba en silencio e Itachi no estaba en casa. El celular resonó. El de Fugaku. El de Mikoto. Los de la casa. El de Izuna. Todos...

—¡Su alteza Imperial, el príncipe Sasuke ya sido felicitado y reconocido por más de treinta países a pocas de horas de su nombramiento!—Hablo la presentadora con una sonrisa—según informes el dia de mañana se reunirá con el primer ministro en las horas de la mañana y luego se reunirá con…—La voz de la presentero se escuchó lejana. Los pensamientos se juntaban con más rapidez en el cerebro del hombre, tanto que Fugaku se aferró a la silla.

Mikoto sollozo tras él. El teléfono sonó nuevamente, era Itachi.

—Padre las noticias...—La voz de este fue un susurró.

Fugaku trago ruidoso—ya las vi..

** ****************** **

El cuerpo entero de Sasuke temblaba, aún así logró realizar la reunión con el primer ministro. Y tomarse con este y varios políticos importantes, mil y un ciento de fotografías. Conoció a tenten su asistente, la cual al finalizar la reunión le aviso que prácticamente tenía una agenda extensa y programa.

—Varias revistas quieren tomarle fotografías y entrevistarlo—dijo ella mientras salían del lugar donde se habían reunido con el ministro—Varios jefes de Estado de otras naciones desean hablar telefónicamente con usted. Han llegado invitaciones para que se presente en ceremonias importantes.

Sasuke suspiro al escuchar todo aquello. Iruka abrió la puerta, entro y Tenten le siguio—Solo ha pasado un día.—Murmuro el joven.

—Todos estaban esperando que alguien cumpliera estas obligación, Alteza. La emperatriz no puede al ser una mujer muy mayor y la Princesa Kushina… Bueno, ella se caso con un plebeyo que de paso tiene madre extranjera y… no es muy popular, usted llego “caído” del cielo, ademas …El príncipe Naruto no puede realizar este tipo de compromisos ya que no desean que sea sometido al estrés, para que no se vea afectado en su salud. Todos confían en usted, y todos estamos seguro que usted cumplirá impecablemente su rol.

Sasuke suspiro al escuchar aquello. El automóvil llegó al hotel, el cual estaba lleno de periodistas. Bajo rápidamente, varios Flash de cámaras los iluminaron y cruzó junto a Tenten y Kakashi y entro. Los empleados hicieron reverencia al verle. Un grupo de tres personas se les acercaron, eran empleados del Palacio.

—Su alteza estamos aquí para llevar sus pertenencia al Palacio imperial.—Le dijeron viéndole— Órdenes de la emperatriz.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente. Todos subieron al ascensor y segundos después llegaron hasta la habitación. La puerta fue abierta, los empleados se encargaron de acomodar, doblar y guardar la ropa y zapatos.

Un celular resonó, Tenten contesto y luego le tendió el celular a Sasuke—el primer ministro de canada—Le dijo ella, Sasuke aun no agarraba el celular—Responda, su Alteza.—Le pidió—Hay otros mandatarios en espera.

** ******************* **

—Lo lamento no puede pasar a menos que tenga reserva o ya tenga una habitación en este hotel—El guarda de seguridad y algunos policías detuvieron a Itachi—en caso tal que tenga una reservación, dígame su nombre y…—Murmuro este viendo una lista que tenia.

—Soy el hermano del Sasuke Uchiha—Dijo este mientras sacaba su identificación y se las mostraba—necesito hablar con el.

El guardia miro al policía, ambos se hicieron a un lado para dejarle pasar. Itachi no se perdió en el lugar, subió en el asensor y fue directo a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sasuke, el hombre peligris y otros policías mas estaban haciendo guardia fuera esta.

—Necesito hablar con Sasuke—Murmuro Itachi viéndolos.

—El príncipe ahora mismo se encuentra ocupado—Aviso el peligris al pelinegro—esta atendiendo varias llamadas.

—Lo mio es mas importante—Insistió Itachi al jefe de seguridad—Por favor, no vengo para discutir. No soy mi padre.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, le hizo una seña a uno de los policías para que se colocora en donde se encontraba, Kakashi entro a la habitación para avisar a Sasuke sobre la llegada de su hermano mayor. Espero al menos tres minutos hasta que la puerta fue abierta nuevamente.—Entra… —Dijo Kakashi—Tienes cincos minutos.

Itachi asintió y cuando entro, Sasuke estaba sentado tras un escritorio, había una lapto y un teléfono fijo y celular, aparte había una mujer de cabello castaño apuntando varias cosas en lo que parecía ser una agenda.—Sasuke…

—¿Qué quieres?—La pregunta fue directa y concisa.—Estoy ocupado.

Itachi trago ruidoso—¿Cómo es que…?—Pregunto a su hermano menor.

—No les interesa—Respondió el joven viendo a su hermano mayor. Sasuke era consciente que Itachi no tenia culpa de lo que habia sucedido, aun así, sentía cierto rencor por su hermano mayor ¡Quería superarle!—¿Papá te envió aquí?—pregunto con burla.—creo recordar que…

Itachi suspiro—No, he venido aquí para saber.. como es que ha sucedido todo esto, Sasuke, yo no soy el—Le recordó—Padre, por poco y sufre un infarto—Dijo este al menor—Mamá… ella quiere hablar contigo pero…

Sasuke masajeo su frente, el celular sonó y tenten respondió—Estoy ocupado por todo este dia Itachi—Le dijo—Yo… llamare a mamá.—prometió.—Sobre lo otro, tal ves en algún momento te diga.

—Principe…—Murmuro Tente entregándole el celular, el joven pelinegro lo llevo a su oreja.

—Hablaremos después…—Sasuke miro a Itachi.

Este asintió varias veces—Sasuke…—La voz de Itachi era un susurro—Sabes que nunca me ha gustado el.. favoritismo que padre y madre han tenido hacia mi.

Sasuke suspiro—Lo sé.. aun si…

—Se que te han lastimado, y mi intensión nunca ha sido esa—Murmuro viéndole—Estoy orgulloso de los que han hecho, de lo que has estudiado. De todos los idiomas que has aprendido y en lo que ahora te has convertido.


	6. Chapter 6

Fugaku tomo asiento en su sillón favorito después de llegar de aquella velada. Mikoto se quitó los tacones frente a él. Ambos estaban exhaustos.

—Hoy... hubieron muchas presentaciones. —Murmuro la mujer de este viéndole. Los pies de Mikoto ardían.

Fugaku asintió dándole la razón a su esposa—Todos están esperando que comprometa a Itachi con alguna de sus hijas... O donceles—Le murmuro esté pensando, siempre pensando—Sasuke...—Murmuro casi con dolor al recordar a su hijo menor. Desde que este había sido impuesto como príncipe no había hablado ni una sola ve con él. Aunque era consiente que era su culpa. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde aquello—Sasuke dentro de poco será coronado como emperador y todos tienen la ridícula esperanza que le regalé un principado a Itachi—le dijo a su esposa— Algo que no ocurrirá pero, creo que se conformarán con ser familiares del emperador.

—Sasuke...—La voz de Mikoto sonó triste. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado telefónicamente con su hijo? Ya ni lo recordaba. Sasuke respondía sus mensajes horas o días después. Sabía que se encontraba ocupado con otros asuntos incluso de su propio matrimonio. Habia comprado todas las revistas en las que salía y salió su hijo. Sus fotos en solitario y las otras grupales siendo rodeado de personas importantes o de la familia imperial. Y... de su prometido. Naruto.

—Crees que... ¿Sasuke nos invite a su boda?—Pregunto ella con voz ida pero con cierta esperanza—según.. Los medios ya están comenzando los preparativos, la fecha no ha sido anunciada aun pero… todos creen que será a mitad del próximo año y para eso no falta nada.

Fugaku trago ruidoso—Tal vez invite a Izuna. O a Itachi tal vez a ellos y a ti... a mí en cambio.. Lo dudo—dijo, recordando lo que le había dicho Aquel día. “Olvídate que soy tu padre"—¿Le has llamado?

—Muchas veces…—Le dijo ella, sentía sus ojos arder. No sabía si era por las ganas de llorar o por el sueño que sentía—Pero su asistente es la encargada de pasarle las llamadas, al parecer ha cambiado de número. —Murmuro ella recostándose en el sofá—Le llame ayer… su asistente me dijo que estaban realizando los preparativos para una gira de visitas de Sasuke en América.

— ¿América?—Repitió

—Sí, O sea… USA no, los otros países, los de más abajo—Murmuro está tratando de recordar la forma en cómo eran llamados—Los latinos, latino...américa, creo.

—Oh…ya veo—Dijo Fugaku, a pesar de todo estaba orgulloso de su hijo menor—La gente Latinoamérica es bastante enérgica, tienen mucha pasión.

**********************

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron la espalda de Naruto, haciendo estremecer al rubio. Los labios de ambos estaban juntos, y sus lenguas se acariciaron. El corazón de Naruto latía con prisa, contento... feliz. —Te amo...

—Yo también, Dobe.

Naruto rodo los ojos al escucharle, beso nuevamente los labios del hombre que amaba. Los brazos de Sasuke le aprisionaron—Realmente… fui muy afortunado de conocerte, Sasuke…—Murmuro el chico acariciando el rostro del pelinegro— ¡De veras! Eres. El mejor—Susurro besándole nuevo—aunque no mejor que yo, pero el mejor.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita. Si bien habia sido complicado y algo duro, adecuado a su nueva vida, a los protocolos y todas esas cosas, estaba contento. Estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida sentía que encajaba en algo. Por primera vez se sentía contento de pertenecer a algo—Lo mismo digo, Naruto... te sacaste la lotería conmigo—murmuro— ¿Sabes…? Deberías reclamar el premio…

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar aquello. Sasuke repartió algunos besos sobre su cuello, el rubio suspiro— ¿Premio…?—Murmuro, sus labios y los de Sasuke se acariciaron con algo más de intensidad y pasión. Ansias, ambos ansiosos de…— ¿Cuál premio, alteza?

Sasuke suspiro al igual que el rubio. Si bien el azabache habia pasado por el cuarto del rubio para darle una “pequeña visita”. Esta se estaba… prolongando bastante—C-creo que… debemos esperar—Murmuro igual de ansioso.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de Sasuke. Si querían tener sexo, habría de ser ya cuando ya se casaran, mientras tanto… solo besos, abrazos, caricias y uno que otro toque—Todo un caballero, alteza.—Le dijo y ambos se separaron—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer miles de cosas y no parecer cansado?

Los pensamientos de Sasuke le recordaron a su padre—Supongamos que.. es algo de familia.—Le respondió, beso la frente de Naruto—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Teme. —Murmuro Naruto a su prometido y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke suspiro al ahora encontrarse solo en el corredor del castillo. Su teléfono vibro, al menos diez mensajes llegaron en ese momento. Desbloqueo el celular y los recibo, Tente le habia enviado el número de reuniones que tendría el día de mañana. Estaba bastante “ligera” solo tendrá siete reuniones y ya.

— ¿Sasuke?

El joven se sobresaltó ligeramente, alzo la vista encontrándose con la de Kushina. —Señora…—El azabache hizo una ligera reverencia—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…—Dijo ella observándole—Sasuke… ¿Podemos hablar?—Le pregunto esta con voz suave y tranquila.

Uchiha asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente intranquilo. Si bien la señora Mito y los del parlamentos se sentía “encantados” con él. Sabía que la señora Uzumaki era una excepción. Le siguió por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a un pequeño salón.

—Toma asiento, querido—Le pidió está haciéndolo—He mandando a que traigan algo de comer, debes estar muy cansado ¿No?

—Un poco...—Confeso Sasuke a su suegra. —He… ¿Qué…?

Kushina soltó una risita para luego bajar la vista—Yo…he… quería disculparme contigo—Le murmuro esta con vergüenza—he sido dura, bastante dura. Y lo lamento.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. —No... Es…necesario.

—Si lo es…—insistió ella colocándose de pie, hizo una pronunciada reverencia frente a este—te he juzgado mal, y me disculpo. Me sentía desconfiada, pero era por… todas las cosas que sucedían en la familia, me sentía inútil, al ser mujer, y te juzgue a ti por ser un desconocido, desconocido que… ha abandonado a su propia familia para darle más importancia a la nuestra.—Kushina se acercó a este y estiro su mano, Sasuke se colocó de pie y tomo la mano de la mujer pelirroja—estoy contenta que Naruto te hubiera conocido, y el que tú le conocieras a él.—La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla—eres el mejor.

—Yo….—Sasuke se sintió conmovido al escucharle, aunque era propio de él, abrazo a la mujer—Intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, Señora..

—Dime Kushina, cielo—Le pidió esta, el abrazo finalizo. Una de los trabajadores se presentó, trayendo con una bandejita con comida. Fideos, sopa de miso, y filete de pescado con ensalada y un vaso de té helado.

—Su cena, alteza..—Dijo a Sasuke colocando la bandeja en una mesita de vidrio que habia en el lugar—espero que la disfrute.

—Gracias…—Dijo Sasuke al trabajador. Este se marchó y Príncipe y princesa quedaron solos nuevamente.

—Adelante querido, come—Kushina tomo asiento y Sasuke le imito—Sé que… es algo apresurado lo que te voy a decir pero... Mi madre y yo hemos decidió adelantar tu boda con Naruto.

El joven dejo de comer— ¿Por…?

—Mi madre ha estado algo… delicada—Dijo esta con expresión entristecida—Y… deseamos que todo esté en su lugar en caso tal que…—Kushina trago ruidoso de tan solo pensarlo, saco algo de su bolsillo y lo estiro a Sasuke. El chico lo agarro—estas… son las invitaciones, Naruto… me ha comentado del problema que tuviste con tu familia y….sé que estás enojado con ellos, y a pesar de que se equivocaron, merecen una oportunidad, Sasuke…—La mujer sonrió al pelinegro—Ve…llévale esta invitación y habla con ellos.


End file.
